Scout Goseumdochi
Scout Goseumdochi is one of supporting character in . He has passed away in an episode The Great Service of Goseumdochi, sacrificing his life to protect Flower Hill. Appearance Scout Goseumdochi was a typical brown hedgehog with tan skin and brown quills. His military uniform consisted of a green camo jumpsuit with a hood controlled by drawstrings, a brown belt with a gun holster at the hip, black boots, and a green spiked helmet with leaves attached for added camouflage. Personality Scout Goseumdochi was a friendly, sweet-natured hedgehog with an iron will and complete and utter dedication to his home and loved ones. He valued his friendship with Geumsaegi greatly and even risked discovery more than once to help him wriggle out of trouble. Abilities Scout Goseumdochi was a talented scout who specialized in reconnaissance and supported his more proactive comrades from the foliage, passing information back and forth. Being a hedgehog, he was trained to use his spikes in lieu of throwing knives and how to utilise them for his own protection and to disguise himself as an unpeeled chestnut - a common food source found in Flower Hill and the surrounding islands. He was a superb martial artist and pilot and his talents saved countless lives during his deployment. Relationships Allies: *Flower Hill **Geumsaegi **Undochi Adversaries: *Weasel Unit **Mulmangcho **Oegwipali **Mulsajo † Geumsaegi Death In episode 9, The Great Service of Goseumdochi, he finds a quiet spot to send urgent news to Flower Hill regarding the Ice Canons - weapons of mass destruction capable of wiping out all life on Flower Hill. Caught and surrounded by mice, he fights his way out and begins a massive chase. The Weasels, Crows and Mice search desperately for him before he can send word about the canons whilst he tries to find wireless equipment to alert his comrades. When he is able to steal a plane for it's radio equipment, and is able to perform such evasive maneuvers that he is able to trick Jogjebi into thinking he is being betrayed by the Chief of Staff and he fires, taking out many of his pursuers. However, in the confusion, his aircraft is hit and his wireless equipment is destroyed. He decides he has no choice but to use his burning plane to destroy the Ice Canons in a suicide mission and flies into Shark Isle, directly into the canons and destroys them in a massive explosion, killing himself in the process. His spirit, free from burden and happy to have chosen to die for his home runs across the ocean as he waves his friends farewell. Brave Soldiers Mondo TV's dub of Squirrel and Hedgehog saw multiple characters take Scout Goseumdochi's character model. Thisizio joins Lucco in infiltrating enemy lines in order to gather information. Zeno arrests the would-be assassin of Malagatto's decoy. Rodia is a female Scout who aids Ginio in his mission. She was made female in order to lessen the homoeroticism implied with Geumsaegi and Goseumdochi dancing and passing flowers to each other. Implied to be Ginio's love interest, her role is otherwise identical to that of Goseumdochi in his final episodes including his death. Gallery Scout Goseumdochi/Gallery References Category:Heroes Category:Flower Hill Category:Hedgehogs Category:Deceased Characters